


Marks

by wittlekitty449



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Jaskier's A Precious Bean, Jealous Geralt, M/M, Soft Jaskier, Spanking, marking kink, possessive geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittlekitty449/pseuds/wittlekitty449
Summary: Geralt left Jaskier alone for 1 moment, and the bard manages to get himself pinned up against the wall by some brute. Cue jealous and possessive Geralt when he walks back in.~This can be placed after Red Wine if one so wishes it~
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 866





	Marks

Geralt had left Jaskier alone for _one _moment, barely longer than 2 minutes, and he has managed to get himself wedged between the tavern wall and the body of a strange man.__

__When Geralt walks back through the squeaky tavern door, he immediately notices that the bard is no longer sitting at the corner table where he had left him earlier. His cat-like eyes start scanning the place, searching through these bland and dull people for the bright colors of Jaskier's clothes. He finally spots him, but when he does his whole body tenses and he starts marching over to where Jaskier was pinned against the wall, and he started accessing the man as he did._ _

__The man was a foot or two taller than Jaskier, and Geralt guesses him to be a farmer by the smell of cow manure along with his attire; an old and faded long sleeved shirt accompanied by some trousers that were a size too big for the man wearing them. When the witcher makes it to the two men, he catches something the man had said to the bard - to _his _bard.____

____"You'v 'ready told me that you'r here with 'omeone else, but I don think he can fuck you like I can, like a real man. C'mon, whatya say?" The farmer says, and he shoves his leg roughly between Jaskier's thighs, causing the poor man to squeak. Geralt can't help but notice that the poet is trying not to let the tears that're gathering in his beautiful eyes fall. Those same eyes finally notice Geralt and light up._ _ _ _

____

___"G-Geralt! Oh Geralt, you're finally back! Please get this horrid man off me." He cries as he tries to squirm out of the man's grip. However, he simply grabs onto the bard even tighter and turns his head to glare at the witcher._ _ _

___ _

___"Bugger off, old man." He says, emphasizing it with a jerk of his head towards the door. Geralt just stares at him until he starts to shift uncomfortably, and right as he opens his mouth to speak, it is met with the witcher's fist. An audible crack is heard, and a few heads turn as the farmer goes down with blood spilling down his chin. He doesn't get back up, and Geralt grabs Jaskier by the arm before marching him out of the tavern and towards the inn they booked for the night._ _ _

___ _

___When the two of them reach their room, the witcher yanks Jaskier inside and slams the door shut behind him. Turning back to the poet, he allows his eyes to take in every little detail of his body before locking eyes with him. "Strip." Is the only word he says, but he says it sternly and with a silent promise of what will happen if the bard doesn't listen. Thankfully, Jaskier listens and starts to slowly take off his clothes, blushing brightly and staring down at the floor as he does so._ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

Geralt lets out a breath when the last of Jaskier's clothes hit the ground, and he reaches a hand out to trail his fingertips down the middle of his chest, causing him to shiver. "Bed. On your back." He whispers into the bard's ear, and he can't keep the smirk off his face when Jaskier squeaks and rushes to do as told. Geralt doesn't move until the poet is settled on his back and looking up at the witcher with wide eyes and parted lips. Quite the erotic sight, if you ask Geralt.

The witcher walks towards the bed and climbs in-between his poet's legs, leaning down to press his body flush against the other's as he starts kissing his neck. He suddenly sinks his teeth into the soft flesh, causing Jaskier to gasp and moan while he sucks harshly before pulling off and giving the new mark a soothing kiss. He continues doing this until he believes the pale column of Jaskier's neck has enough of his marks, and he moves on to his chest.

He takes one of Jaskier's little peaks between his teeth and bites down softly, drawing out another moan from the younger man underneath him. While sucking and abusing the bud with his mouth, he pinches the other one between his thumb and index finger, rolling and twisting it in time with his mouth. "Good gods Geralt, oh _fuck _" Jaskier whimpers, threading his fingers into the witcher's hair and tugging a little, the throbbing from his new marks and abuse on his nipples starting to drive him crazy.__

__When Geralt pulls away from his chest, his cock twitches at the sight underneath him; a bite-mark ridden poet who's gazing up at him with pure lust in his misty eyes and parted lips that Geralt would _love _to see wrapped around his throbbing cock. His eyes locate a new place to lay his marks, and he shifts his body so that he can rest his head on Jaskier's thigh comfortably. He noses the poet's cock before kissing and doing the same thing he'd done previously to Jaskier's chest and neck, drawing out the same beautiful noises. As he sucks and bites his claim on the bard, he looks up and locks eyes with him. Jaskier's nose scrunches up and he bites his lip, causing Geralt to smirk against the soft skin of his thigh. Once he's satisfied with the amount of newly bruised skin, he sits up and manhandles Jaskier so that he's on his elbows and knees with his ass in the air.___ _

____His mouth drools at the sight of the poet's ass, the pale skin just _waiting _to have Geralt's mark upon it. Jaskier tilts his head to look at the witcher, his hands gripping onto the sheets as he tries to figure out what Geralt is going to do now. He can't help but shift a little under Geralt's watchful gaze, and when he does one of his marks rub against the scratchy linen which causes him to moan softly. This sound pulls Geralt out of whatever trance he had been under, and he raises a hand to massage the soft skin that had had him mesmerized.___ ___

He digs his blunt nails into Jaskier's skin, making the poet's cock throb, and a sudden idea causes him to pull away completely so he can adjust himself to have a good angle. Before Jaskier can look at him with those pitiful eyes, he delivers a quick and harsh slap to his ass. "Geralt!" Jaskier cries out, turning to look at the man with a prominent pout on his lips. Geralt just smirks and leans up to press his lips against Jaskier's ear. "I have to make sure you know who owns you." He whispers, biting the sensitive flesh before pulling back and staring at the now blushing man. 

"Now stay still." He commands, and although Jaskier wants to be defiant, he nods and presses his face against the scratchy linens, his fists balling them up in an attempt to brace himself. Geralt takes a deep breath before landing blow after blow on the poet's ass, occasionally switching cheeks and all the while listening to the pleas that fall from Jaskier's lips. He doesn't stop until Jaskier's ass is a bright shade of pink, and when he finally does stop, he massages the sensitive skin and kisses it gently. Jaskier whimpers and bites his lip, tears dripping down his face but all the while loving the pain. 

Geralt slides off the bed and walks over to their bags, rummaging through his and pulling out a small vial of oil. He walks back to Jaskier and climbs onto the bed yet again, resting on his knees while he grips the cork of the vial with his teeth and pulls it out, spitting it onto the floor. Pouring some of the oil onto his fingers, he rubs them together before reaching between Jaskier's thighs and prodding at his entrance. Jaskier hisses softly when one of Geralt's fingers slide inside, meeting very little resistance, and he starts to slowly thrust his finger inside. "G-Geralt, please add another, please add another one." Jaskier begs, and Geralt happily obliges- the second finger meeting slightly more resistance than the first. He continues finger-fucking his poet, watching as Jaskier squirms on his fingers, his toes curling and his eyes squeezed shut while he pants and moans and gasps in pleasure. 

"Geralt, Geralt fuck me please, Geralt I need you to _fuck me _." He pleads, his voice sounding pathetic even to his own ears, but he's too far gone to care. Geralt chuckles and pulls his fingers from the bard's hole, unbuttoning his pants before pulling his cock out of it's confinements. Jaskier looks over his shoulder and moans at the sight of Geralt's hard, thick cock, the sight never getting old. Leaning forward and pressing his body against Jaskier's, Geralt nibbles the poet's ear and ruts against his ass, his cock sliding between his cheeks. He pulls back long enough to slick up his cock with the oil and he aligns himself with Jaskier's hole, slowly sliding inside the tight heat until his hips are flush against the cleft of Jaskier's ass. The poet squirms and writhes as he feels himself being speared on Geralt's cock, his eyes rolling into the back of his head while his toes curl and uncurl in pleasure and pain.__

__

__Geralt rests his head on Jaskier's shoulder, waiting a moment before he pulls out and snaps his hips forward, setting a quick and ruthless pace as he fucks into his poet's tight heat. He growls lowly, sinking his teeth into Jaskier's shoulder and relishing the loud cry that escapes the bard's lips. He reaches a hand around Jaskier's body and wraps his fingers around his reasonably sized cock, jerking him off in time with his harsh thrusts while he growls into Jaskier's soft flesh again. "G-Geralt! Geralt I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum, please Geralt~" Jaskier babbles, his voice hitting a high octave when Geralt's cock nudges that little bundle of nerves inside of him. He continues to vocalize his pleasure, his voice reaching new highs as his end starts to approach. Geralt lets go of his cock and wraps both of his arms around Jaskier's waist, holding him close as he slides in even deeper and begins to rut against his special spot._ _

__

__Jaskier throws his head back, his jaw dropping open and his eyes rolling back into his head as he explodes- thick strands of cum landing on the linens. Geralt doesn't stop, continuing to abuse the poet's now oversensitive bundle of nerves as he chases his own release, Jaskier's soft whimpers and pleas aiding him. He closes his eyes and squeezes Jaskier's waist, his pace stuttering and becoming erratic while his climax takes over his senses completely. He groans deeply, furrowing his eyebrows while he fills the poet up with his cum. Once his pleasure high crashes, he pulls out and opens his eyes, watching Jaskier as he lies on his stomach and breathes heavily in exhaustion. He takes a deep breath through his nose, groaning as the smell of sex, sweat, and cum fill his nostrils, and he falls down next to Jaskier, pulling the man close. Jaskier curls into the witcher's chest with a happy sigh, his skin alight with all the new bruises, hickies, and bite-marks adjourning his flesh._ _

__

__"If this happens every time a man flirts with me, I might start acting like I work in a brothel." He hums, and Geralt quickly shuts down that idea with a slap to his sore bum. "Right right, bad idea, I'll shut up now." He says, smiling lazily as he traces some shapes on the scarred flesh of Geralt's chest. He loved antagonizing his witcher._ _


End file.
